Love at first sight?
by Daughter.of.Apollo46
Summary: Percy is the new boy at Goode high and and quickly gets the attention of Annabeth Chase. Annabeth finds herself falling desperately in love with Percy despite the fact that he very suddenly gets a girlfriend. AU fanfiction story is better than the summary I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first EVER fanfiction so I'm completely new to this!**

**It's gonna be a percabeth fanfiction bcuz percabeth is life.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-wefangirlanyway **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan dose and all the characters are his this is just fanfiction by a teenage girl.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was walking in the school corridor when she saw Thalia and Grover-her two best friends- standing by her locker waiting for her. "Hey guys what's up you said you needed to tell me something important?" Annabeth asked sceptically. Thalia and Grover looked at each other excitedly and finally Thalia said "Ok I'll just say it! You know how you've been looking for a boyfriend ever since Luke left you?"

"Umm no..?"

"Well we've finally found the PERFECT guy for you!" Grover said a little too enthusiastically.

_Oh no! They always suggest the WORST guys for me to date! _Annabeth thought toherself. "Guys I really appreciate you looking out for me, but I think I can find my own boy-" Thalia cut her off " "Charles Beckendorf!?" She said in a _ how could you not realise this? _Voice.

Charles Beckendorf was the main jock at Goode high and he was so bucked because he worked in his Dad's blacksmith. "Erm, thanks but no thanks guys!" Annabeth said as she walked away with her architect books in her arms.

Suddenly someone walked into her and all of her books and sketches fell on the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I really wasn't looking where I was going!" The person said, and just Annabeths luck it was a really cute boy with dark brown hair and deep sea-green eyes. He was fairly tall and had an apologetic look on his face. "Oh don't worry it's fine really!" Annabeth replied quickly snatching up her books and sketches with out him seeing them. "I'm Percy I'm new here! I really am sorry I didn't mean to walk into you." He said still apologising.

"Don't worry about it seriously! I'm Annabeth nice to meet you!" Annabeth started blushing realising how hot he actually was!

"That's a pretty name I've never heard it before?" Said Percy with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh um, thank you!" She said blushing even more and frantically flattening down her mane of long blonde hair.

"So I'll see you around then?" Said Percy smiling.

Annabeth hadn't realised she was staring into his eyes

"Umm Annabeth?" Asked Percy waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh uh what sorry?" _Get it together Annabeth! _She thought to herself.

"I'll see you around!" He said laughing.

"Um yeah probably!" _What was that! Probably? He's in your school you idiot! _

_"_Ok cool then." He said with a sideways grin.

Annabeth walked back over to Thalia and Grover where they saw the whole thing and then Thalia said to her "Oh my god Annie what was that!" Annabeth hated it when she called her that. "Yeah he was totally checking you out!" Said Grover.

_"_Guysshutup he can probably hear you!" Said Annabeth nervously, looking behind her at the boy she just met. She was bright red in the face. _At least he's better than Charles Beckendorf!_ She thought_. _

**A/N ok so I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of my first fanfiction! Not sure what to call it yet so maybe you could comment some ideas? Please comment for chapter 2! **

**-wefangirlanyway**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV **

Percy was walking back from his first encounter with Annabeth and was starting to feel that Goode wouldn't be as bad as he thought...until he saw Luke, Ethan and Drew crowded around a locker and what seemed to be a young first year boy hanging upside down from Luke's hand. Him and Luke used to be best friends until he went off with Percy's girlfriend and publicly humiliated him. _Great day so far, I embarrass myself in front of a pretty girl and my enemies go here! _He thought to himself.

"Oh look who it is!" Said Luke with a mock surprised face and dropped the boy on the floor who ran for his life off the the toilets.

Percy ignored him and he thought he got away until he felt his back slam against a locker door. Luke had grabbed him by the shirt and had his fist inches away from Percy's face.

"Didn't your mom teach you any manners Perce? It's rude to ignore people!"

"Back off Luke I don't want any trouble" replied Percy not looking him in the eye.

Luke paused for a moment and then reluctantly loosened his grip on Percy's shirt.

"Don't get into any then." Luke said giving him one final nudge into the locker.

Percy walked away hurriedly then slumped off to his first class.

First he had maths and as he got to the door he stopped dead in his tracks and started to get all nervous. Annabeth was sitting on her own at a desk with her head bent over a book and her long golden hair dangling in her face. _Might as well go for it! _Percy thought to himself seen as he hadn't met anyone else nice that day.

" Um hey Annabeth do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked blushing slightly

"Yeah of course go ahead!" She replied a little too quickly.

"Thanks" said Percy slipping into the seat next to Annabeth.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while until halfway through the class Percy said

"Do you get any of this?" He asked feeling really stupid.

"Yeah I find it pretty easy actually, but I've umm been here longer than you.. And umm yeah I kind of do I guess..umm.." Percy laughed at her while she was talking.

"What?" She said defensively.

"You don't have to think of excuses for me being dumb!" He said with another of his sideways grins.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he cut her off

"I was kidding!" He said suddenly feeling his face getting hot. _Why was Annabeth nervous I was the one who blurted out my stupidity! _He thought to himself blushing again.

"I could tutor you if you wanted?" Said Annabeth reluctantly.

Percy was stunned that she had offered to help him and was suddenly lost for words.

"I mean only if you want to you don't have to, ahh it was a stupid idea never mind." She said turning pink and lowering her head.

"No I would love to thanks!" He said, his stomach doing a little backflip. "How about this Thursday?" He suggested.

"Yeah perfect after school or lunchtime?" She asked

"After school I have swimming at lunchtime." He replied still blushing.

"Yeah umm okay then!" Percy could have sworn he saw a little smile cross over Annabeths face as she put her head back down taking notes.

**A/N ok so what do you guys think? Please please please R&amp;R and comment anything to improve on or whatever!**

**-wefangirlanyway **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I haven't written in a while I was on holiday skiing and then I was sick and I just didn't have any time to write but I promise I will update faster if I get more reviews and if more people like my story! If I don't get many followers then I think I might ditch this story! Sorry but please R&amp;R! **

**-wefangirlanyway **

**Chapter 3 **

**Annabeths POV**

It was Thursday. Annabeth was looking forward to tutoring Percy but also really worried! She had never been a tutor before and she had certainly never been a tutor to a really hot guy she might have a crush on! She decided to go to the school swimming pool to watch Percy to see if he was any good!

When Annabeth got there she saw Percy swimming lengths and went and sat down in the stands. Percy was by far the fastest and most experienced swimmer there and Annabeth was amazed at the power he was going at.

He got out of the pool wearing only his swimming trunks and Annabeth gasped a little when she saw his six pack and his incredible abbs! She had not expected to see him like this at all! _How am I supposed to tutor him without picturing him without a shirt on!? _She thought to herself getting all nervous.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Percy said smiling his little crooked smile. He walked up to the stands to meet Annabeth.

"Oh I just came to see you swimming I thought I might surprise you!" Annabeth didn't know if that was the right thing to say or not but she gave it a shot anyway.

"Oh well it was definitely a surprise! I mean a good surprise you know! But yeah...surprise..." He said trailing off at the end. Annabeth could tell he was nervous because he was stuttering But he looked cute when he was nervous Annabeth thought!

"Oh well I'm glad! Hey you were amazing out there I had no idea you were so good!" She said trying not to stare at him too much.

" oh thanks well my mom and I go to the beach a lot and I guess I've always had this sort of connection with water. If you get what I mean?" He said with passion in his sea-green eyes

"Yeah, well your a natural!" She said with awe.

"Thanks well I'm gonna go change but wait here and we'll go and get something for lunch?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah ok I'll just wait here then!" Replied Annabeth trying to ignore the fact that she was screaming with joy inside.

"Ok cool!" And with that Percy ran down the steps to get changed. Annabeth sat back down in the stands, hiding her smile with her hand while thinking about what she was going to have for lunch- and about Percy! _Oh no! I was meant to be having lunch with Piper and Thalia! I'll text them now. _Annabeth got her phone out and typed out her text to Thalia:

_Hey Thals sorry I can't sit with you at lunch I'm getting something with Percy later! See you in class! _

_Annabeth_

_ X_

She hit the send button and within seconds she had a reply back from Thalia:

**You suck! Who's Percy and why are you blowing us off for him? See you in class!**

**Thalia**

** X **

Annabeth saw Percy coming up the stairs (fully clothed thanks the gods!) so she didn't reply to Thalia. "You ready?" She said standing up and walking down to meet Percy.

"Yep! Let's go."

The two of them left the swimming pool together and started to the school cafeteria when Annabeth saw a short, pretty girl with fiery red her andclothes with doodles all over them call Percy's name

"Percy?" She said with a surprised look on her face

"Oh my gods Rachel is that you!?" Percy shouted back jogging towards her. _Who's this girl now? _Annabeth thought to herself, but for some reason she had a bad feeling about this girl.

"Yeah my dad sent me to this school we just moved here! I had no idea you would be here!" She explained and then her and Percy hugged completely oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was just standing there. They emerged into conversation about the past and this summer camp and things Annabeth had no idea about! She decided to but in.

"Umm Percy?" She asked putting her head between the two of them.

"Oh sorry! This is Annabeth my friend, and Annabeth this is, err my ex-girlfriend Rachel!

_Ex-girlfriend. Friend. Great! _She thought suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"Hey Perce, do you wanna go get lunch I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving!" She asked Percy with a smirk on her face

"Yeah sure! Oh uhh Annabeth is it okay if I go with Rachel cos you we haven't seen each other in ages and there's a lot of catching up to do after 2 years!" He asked looking apologetic.

"Oh yeah sure go ahead you know have lunch with your ex-girlfriend that's totally fine by me!" She replied putting emphasis on the** ex.**

"Ok cool see you later!" And that was the end of it. He just left Annabeth on her own and went off with Rachel. _Now I have an ex-girlfriend to compete with! _She thought to herself feeling very annoyed!

**A/N ok so that was the end of chapter 3! Please comment if you want me to carry on and any suggestions! **

**-Wefangirlanyway **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV **

Percy was walking to his next class just before the bell rang because he had nowhere else to go! He had a really great time with Rachel at lunch and he was feeling very pleased with himself that he managed to keep the interest of his ex-girlfriend for an entire hour! He was starting to wonder why he ever broke up with her in the first place! Sure it was complicated with him moving away but he ended it with her before that! _What went so wrong that I had to brake up with her? I can't believe i was that stupid to let a girl like her go! Creative, pretty, funny, cut- Wow where did that come from! _Percy was too busy arguing with himself that he didn't notice he had 6 missed calls and 4 texts from Annabeth.

_Hey Percy don't forget tutoring after school!_

_Are you there?_

_Are you busy after school?_

_It's cool if you don't want to we can re-schedule _

Percy wasn't sure how to answer those but he new he definitely needed to apologise to her! He felt so bad for ditching Annabeth for Rachel. _She'll understand? Right? _He called her back preparing for the worst.

Ringgggg ringgggg...

"Hey Percy." Annabeths voice was unclear and scratchy but Percy could hear her just fine.

"Hey umm I just want to apologise for ditching you for Rachel! It was really stupid of me!"

"Oh yeah, it's fine don't worry about it." He could tell that Annabeth was annoyed but he didn't press her.

"Ok well sorry anyway...still ok for tutoring after school?" He asked hopefully

"Yeah of course!" She sounded happier so he decided to leave it at that

"Ok well I gotta get to class but I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Bye see you later!

**A/N okay so I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in AGES and for this short and uneventful chapter but I'm thankful for your support and hope I get some inspiration to keep going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

"Yes exactly! So 40% equals...?"

"Ummm, 24?"

"No almost! 48. Better luck next time you just need to times the answ-" Percy had zoned out completely the entire lesson and he'd been on the same question for about half an hour. That was his problem, the dyslexia and ADHD made it hard to concentrate and although Annabeth was explaining the whole thing to him, all he could think about were Lions could be vegetarians.

"There's no point in you even trying I don't understand anything about algebra!"

"Percentages Percy."

"Exactly my point! I don't even know what algebra is." He started putting the books back into his bag feeling ashamed at how dumb he was.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking disappointed.

"I'm going to the pool because there is no one out there in the world who can tutor me. It's impossible."

She registered this for a moment and then suddenly popped her head up as if the cogs were turning in her head.

"I have an idea okay, if it doesn't work then you can go ahead and fail math by yourself but just give this a try okay?" He couldn't understand what would possibly work on him so that he _wouldn't_ fail maths.

"Okay fine but don't get your hopes up!" He was actually a bit impatient now and was NOT in the mood for any complicated formulas.

"How many lengths in the 50 meter pool do you swim in a training session?" He didn't understand this but he answered automatically.

"About 200 in a 2 hour session" He replied as if it was nothing.

"Okay increase that by 10%." Coach Hedge had talked about increase with him so he new what to do with this.

"220 lengths." He said after a moment.

"So what is 10%?" She asked hopefully.

"Well 20 lengths obviously. Annabeth I appreciate your help but this isn't going to work!" He was really getting impatient now. Just because Annabeth was smarter than him didn't mean she could rub it in his face.

"No, no keep going! What is half of 200 lengths?"

"Easy, 100 lengths."

"Okay so what's 100 minus 20?"

"Ugh, 80?"

"You're such a Seaweed brain! You just worked out what 40% was!"

"Wait what? That's it!? Oh my god that was so much easier than I expected! But seriously seaweed brain? What kind of nickname is that it's terrible!" Percy was so pleased with himself and he actually enjoyed it as well!

"I dunno it just came into my head! I'd like to see you do better?" She asked mocking him.

"Oh yeah? Really! Uhh...uhh, wise...girl?" She burst out laughing and he joined in as well turning red.

"Okay I'll admit that was pretty awful you win." He said glaring at her.

"Thank you very much Seaweed brain!"

"It's my pleasure Wise girl."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and occasionally doing a maths problem but the actual tutoring was neglected after a while.

**A/N okay so we all knew it was coming! Thank you so much for sticking with this story even though I've been pretty bad lately! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Annabeth's POV **

It was a typical Friday night. Annabeth was alone. In her room. Studying for nothing in particular. While Percy was on his little 'catch up date' with the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Not the she cared.

Not at all.

Maybe just a bit.

Okay well the truth was, Annabeth cared a lot!

_ I wonder what they're doing...? _Shethought to herself.

_Probably making out or something. _She didn't know why but she wanted to hate this girl for some reason. Probably because of her close relationship with Percy.

She was finding it difficult to hate her.

She was pretty, kind and funny and she was also really creative! Earlier in the week she had come up to Annabeth and asked her if she wanted to get coffee or something but Annabeth declined because she had 'studying' to do.

She told Percy she was totally fine with them going out but in total honesty she was thinking up plans on how to get her to move school!

She thought she would sleep on it seen as it was getting late and it was no use sulking about her non-existence relationship with Percy.

**Percy's POV **

He missed Rachel. It was really nice seeing her again and the next day he couldn't stop thinking about her! It was Saturday morning and he decided to text Rachel.

_Hey just wanna say I had an amazing time with you last night! Hope we can get together again sometime?_

_-Percy _

Sent_. _

Afew moments later she replied.

_Yeah me too! Movie was great and I loved talking to you again! It's been so long how about lunch tomorrow? _

_\- Rachel _

Yes! He was so glad that Rachel felt the same way. He was worried she might still be hung up on what happened 2 summers ago.

_Flashback _

Percy was in his cabin alone and had just come back from a late night swim in the lake when he herd a knock on his door.

"I'm coming!" He shouted as he hurriedly put his clothes on. He opened the door to see Drew Tanaka, the camps hottest girl and complete slut, leaning against the side of his door.

"Well hello there Percy. I saw you out on the lake outside my cabin and was wondering what you were doing up so late!" She explained calmly, her voice dripping with mock interest, trying to be seductive.

"Oh um I was just going for a swim you know as usual!" He replied worrying. He hoped Rachel didn't get the wrong idea!

"Oh come on I know you were trying to get my attention Percy! What is a guy like you-" she started running her long fingernails don't my neck and hooking onto the button of his shirt.

"Doing with someone like Rachel when you could be with me?" She said pouting a little.

He stepped back and released himself from Drew's hold on his shirt.

"Umm sorry Drew but I think you got the wrong idea! I was just going for a swim!" He replied shaking of her behaviour.

"Oh come on don't play games with me Percy!" She replied walking into to his cabin and closing the door but not shutting it.

"Sorry Drew but I-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. He didn't know what to do. He felt bad but the worse thing of all, was that he kissed her back. He loved Rachel he really did but she didn't kiss him like Drew kissed him. With passion and a lust for more.

They finally broke apart after what felt like a long time.

"Well finally I was wondering how long it would be for you to return the favour!" She said turning away to touch up her lipstick.

He grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear.

"If anyone finds out about this I will personally make your life hell." And with that he kissed her back even harder.

As if on cue they were interrupted but a load gasp coming from the open door.

"Percy?"

It was Rachel, tears streaming down her face silently wearing a gorgeous green dress and her hair up in a bun. She looked stunning, and it was then that Percy felt the guilt eating him from inside.

He ran towards her pleading.

"It's not what you think, trust me!" He shouted looking back at Drew doing her make up in the mirror smugly.

"Don't, okay just don't bother, I'm never going to be able to trust you again. Goodbye Percy."

And with that she slammed the door and Percy never saw her again.

_End of flashback_

_Yeah sure I'd love to! How about 1:00? _

_\- Percy_

_Okay see you then!_

_\- Rachel _

And with that he put his phone on the table and went downstairs for breakfast.

**A/N okay so what did you guys think? Longer chapter this time for the long wait! Sorry about that again I will get better I promise! Please let me know what you think I'm the comments and as always read and reply! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters obviously why would Uncle Rick write fanfiction!?**

**Chapter 7 **

**Annabeth's POV **

Annabeth was walking through the streets when she walked passed Zeus's Cafe. She had money on her and she was kind of hungry so she decided to go in. Thalia's Dad owned the cafe and she was usually there.

When she saw Percy in there standing in the queue ordering food. Her heart stopped.

She hadn't heard from him all weekend and didn't want to be nosy about his date with Rachel, but she got butterflies in her stomach.

For some reason she felt surprisingly confident and walked in after a few moments.

"Hey blondy where have you been all weekend?" A familiar voice from behind shouted. It was Thalia.

"Hey Thals sorry I've been sort of busy!" She said her gaze drifting over to Percy. She didn't realise she was staring until Thalia was clicking her fingers in front of her face.

"Hello anybody in there?" She asked clearly annoyed. She followed Annabeth's eyes over to Percy.

"Ohhh I see... You might not want to go over there." She said starting to direct Annabeth away and blocking her view. What was she hiding?

"Why not? It's just Percy!" She asked trying to get a glimpse of what Thalia was hiding.

"Oh, nothing it's just I need to talk to you outside!" She said scratching the back of her neck. Annabeth had enough and pushed past her but stumbled back in surprise.

He was with Rachel.

And they were kissing.

"B..but...what!?" She stammered feeling tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh no...come on let's get out of here!" She pulled Annabeth away but it was too late. Percy had seen her.

**Percy's POV **

Hefeltguilty as soon as he saw her. Even though he had been waiting forever to kiss Rachel again and was glad they were back together, he couldn't help but feeling like an absolute jerk. He hadn't spoken to Annabeth for a while and felt like he had completely shut her out now that Rachel was back.

"Oh my gosh Annabeth hey!" Rachel squealed and ran over and gave Annabeth a hug.

"Oh, hi Rachel." Annabeth said wiping her eyes frantically and plastering a smile on her face. _Oh great _he thought. _She hates me! _

_"_Oh hi Annabeth its uhh been a while!" He said getting up from his chair and gave her an awkward hug.

Which she did not return.

"Yeah look it was nice seeing you but I have to go sorry I just popped in to give something to Thalia!" She said turning her attention to Thalia.

"What no that is such a lie you came to see-Oww what was that for!?" She was interrupted by Annabeth kicking her in the shin.

"Yeah, yeah she came to give me something." She grumbled rubbing her leg.

"Oh no that's a shame hey why don't you come and sit with Percy and I? We'd love for you to come wouldn't we!" Rachel retorted, completely oblivious to Annabeth's behaviour.

"Yeah well she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to?" He replied not wanting to make things awkward. But unfortunately Annabeth took it the wrong way. She mumbled something like "oh no of course not" and stormed out of the cafe.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Rachel asked Percy putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Idiot" grumbled Thalia giving him the death-glare and walked out to follow Annabeth.

"Umm sorry Rach I should probably go after her!" He replied quickly and ran out without letting her answer.

**Annabeth's POV **

She couldn't believe her eyes! She ran out of the cafe as fast as she could. All this time she thought Percy was avoiding her, he was really off with Rachel making out! She couldn't handle it any more. Some burst out in tears and didn't care if anyone saw her! She didn't even notice Thalia rubbing her back and saying things like " I told you so!" And " No one ever listens to me!". But it wasn't long until she heard fast footsteps and panting coming from down the alley.

"What are you doing here can't you see she doesn't want to see you!" Thalia hissed angrily and whoever was walking towards them.

"Look just let me explain to her!" The voice was unrecognisably Percy. _Great now he can see my cry like a fool! _She thought to herself. She quickly dried her eyes, took a deep breath in and pulled herself together.

"Thalia it's okay, it's my fault I got too upset over nothing." She whispered quietly to Thalia.

"No you didn't! He was leading you on and then kissed some other random girl!" Annabeth could tell that Thalia was angry, but it was an overreaction.

"It's not a random girl Thals, it's his ex! Or are you guys a thing again?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Umm we kind of got back together this I've been kind of avoiding you lately it's just I did something terrible to Rachel 2 years ago and she ran away after that. I never saw her again." He replied, obviously feeling guilty.

But annabeth felt like a bitch. It was rude of her to get upset when something big obviously happened between them. She wasn't even dating him!

"No I just misunderstood that's all I'm sorry for acting like a bitch!" She said looking down at her shoes.

"Are you kidding me Wise girl! Please can we just forget about this?" He asked with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Seaweed brain!" And with that they hugged and Annabeth could smell his salty hair and body wash.

**A/N I was feeling generous and I promised to upload faster so here was chapter 7! Hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N okay so I know it's been a REALLY REALLY long time since I've uploaded a chapter of this story and everyone has probably given up hope on this but a certain writer ( ) reviewed every single chapter and it reminded me of how awful I've been not updated so I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to her for supporting me so much so go and check out her profile she writes AMAZING Percy Jackson fanfiction! Anyway onto the story...**

Percy's POV

Percy didn't know what to do.

He usually followed his mind in situations like this and his mind was telling him to be with Rachel.

But his heart was desperately telling him to be with Annabeth.

And his heart could be very persuasive...

Since the cafe incident he and Annabeth had been spending a lot more time together studying for test and just hanging out. He really liked hanging out with Annabeth and she was different from the girls he normally went for and technically he was with Rachel now.

It was all wrong and confusing.

He decided to go over to his friend Jason's house and have some down time with people who weren't extremely distracting with their looks.

Percy walked into Jason's house and not to his surprise his cousin and Jason's sister Thalia, Jason's girlfriend Piper and Leo were there. But to his surprise, Annabeth was also there, looking bored.

"Hey guys" he paused and looked at Annabeth

"Annabeth" he said with a slight smirk looking at her, sprawled on the beanbag throwing a ball in the air. She must have been surprised that Percy was there and the ball fell on her face.

"Ow" she whispered to herself rubbing her nose.

"Hey watch yourself" Thalia said, grabbing the ball and throwing it to Piper who then threw it to Jason, who put it on the side.

"So what are you doing down this neck of the woods Perce?" Leo piped up.

"I was really bored and hadn't seen you guys in a while so thought I'd come over." He said settling down in the armchair next to Annabeth.

"Yeah well we're all really bored too so how about we play a game?" Piper suggested lifting herself of the sofa and beckoning everyone to sit in a circle. They all managed to move from their comfortable positions and gather round in the middle of the rather large living room.

"Okay so what's it gonna be?" Leo asked, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Spin the bottle!" Thalia shouted then ran out and came back with an almost empty beer bottle.

"Wow where did you get that?" Jason leaned forward questioning his sister.

"Where do you think I've been going all this time?" She said matter of factly.

"Fair enough" he said leaning back.

"Okay you get 2 passes and after that your out." She said finishing off the rest of the beer and setting the bottle in the middle.

"I'll go first." She spun the bottle and it landed directly at Percy.

"Ew no gross! I'm using one of my passes!" She squealed and buried her face in her jumper.

"Aw thanks Thals right back at ya!" He said sarcastically.

"Okay my turn then I guess." He rolled his eyes and then spun the bottle. Of course it landed on Leo.

"CHEEK ONLY VALDEZ!" He screamed and pointed a finger at Leo while everyone else burst into laughter.

"Pucker up Jackson" he said with a wink, as Percy moved forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then instantly recoiled and wiped is mouth viciously.

The game went on for about ten minutes after until Annabeth's spin landed on Percy.

She smiled sheepishly at him and then he shrugged and leaned in. After all, Rachel wasn't officially his girlfriend and he and Annabeth both knew that there was something between them.

He finally got close enough that he could feel her breathing on him and then it happened.

**Okay I know I left it at kind of a cliffhanger but it wouldn't be interesting without any! Please read and review I always love to hear your opinions xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N okay apologies for the weird text thing I hav absolutely no idea what happened then I'm so sorry so here it is without any of that! **

**Annabeth's POV **

And then it happened.

I puked all over him.

Why did I drink Thalia's beer?

"Eww gross Anna!" Cried Leo moving as far away from her as possible. Percy wasn't moving and she could tell he was trying not to gag. But instead of making a comment on it, he just got up slowly, said "I'm going to take a shower," and left without another word.

She could feel the after sick tears coming and ran for it, but then decided not to seen as she had a splitting headache. She went to the bathroom and swished water in her mouth multiple times to try and get rid of the taste. After about 10 minutes of that she went in the shower quickly and then went back into the room reluctantly.

"Hey guys," she said quietly not looking at Percy. She sat down by Thalia and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"You feeling better?" Thalia asked quietly so that no one else heard.

"A little bit, I'm just so embarrassed!" She whisper shouted at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I just threw up in the sink." She said, still whispering.

"Oh my god well at least you didn't throw up over someone right when you were about to kiss them!" She whispered back rolling her eyes. The tension in the room had completely changed and it had gotten very awkward. Everyone was keeping to themselves so Annabeth thought it best that she left.

"I'm gonna go I think guys I have loads of studying to do for a physics test Tuesday." She said standing up and getting her bag.

"I'm gonna go as well guys." Percy said giving Annabeth an awkward smile.

Everyone in the room just looked at each other awkwardly until Thalia said,

"Okay well go then don't hang around." And all their attention was back to the middle of the room.

Percy opened the door for Annabeth and smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry Percy I really didn't jean to do that I had just had some of Thalia's beer and it was a bit to much for me." She said lightly.

"It's okay wise girl don't worry about it!" He said giving her a friendly shove.

"Thanks seaweed brain" she said shoving him back.

**A/N MWHAHAHAHA I know I'm evil you all thought they were going to kiss! Sorry not sorry. Thank you so much for reading please leave a review if you feel like it! **


End file.
